


When the Day Met the Night

by Rebel_Scum1221



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Inspired by a Panic at the Disco Song, Rey gets a little bossy, Rey is the progressive one here, Starring only Ben and Rey because, and splits his face open, ben runs into rey's mailbox, especially not with the direction her other fic is going.., i hope its at least a little funny, i think, if thats how you do banter, it should be funny, its porn, porn with no plot, reiterating that again because most of the time when Reylos say that it actually has plot., she knows her priorities, smutty Mcsmut town, the author doesnt know what shes doing, there is some banter, they joke, this is my first smut fic so you might have to bear with me, with no plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 09:37:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18568729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebel_Scum1221/pseuds/Rebel_Scum1221
Summary: “Are you going to come or not?” She was over on his side of the car carelessly leaning over the window down to his current height and giving him full access to something he was trying very hard not to think about. Very hard. Granted, her tone of voice wasn’t helping, considering Ben knew exactly what her context was.And there it was. Another look that Ben was now permanently saving to his file folder of Rey. This was a particular favorite.“Yeah, yep. I’m… yeah.” He switched hands on the yellow towel and opened the door.Also known as the fic where Ben splits his face open on Rey's mailbox and smut ensues.





	When the Day Met the Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KyloRing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyloRing/gifts).



> Wow, the day has officially come where Olivia writes smut. I've delayed this for far too long and here it is. *screams internally at how bad this likely is* so um... yeah. 
> 
> I've decided upon trying it out here instead of writing it for the first time in my other fic that people are actually reading. (yeah I don't know why they are reading it either)
> 
> what have I done?

Ben didn't mean to run into it, but sometimes brains did stupid things and people ended up slumped over larger-than-average, big, brick mailboxes wondering just exactly how everything in their life led up to that one exact moment. 

It shouldn’t have happened in the first place. He ran the same route every day, never deviating from his allotted five mile path. He passed the same houses, pounded the same pavement, and stuck to routine. Always routine. 

Then he saw this _girl. ___

__Ben couldn’t help but stare as he passed. She did something to his brain and he just couldn’t stop, hence the reason he didn’t see the mailbox. Ben had been referred to as a bulldozer of a man in passing once, but apparently the title didn’t mean much considering he plowed into the mailbox like a bull and it was still standing. It mocked him as he peered up at it, and all its red brickish glory, from his new seat on the pavement._ _

__This was definitely _not _routine.___ _

____Something wet trickled down his face as he caught his breath, the untimely slamming of his diaphragm knocked the wind out of him._ _ _ _

____He removed his hand from his forehead as the reason behind this incident came running up from where she was gardening in the front yard._ _ _ _

____“Oh my god you’re bleeding.” A British lilt struck him further into a stupor._ _ _ _

____Ah yes, that was indeed blood that was running down his face wasn’t it? Surprisingly, the fact that the whole right side of his face was lit up like the fiery inferno of an active volcano with no intent on calming didn’t matter because of the woman standing in front of him. There was a worried crease between her forehead as she gently knelled down and helped him sit up._ _ _ _

____He regained the use of his lungs only to have his breath stolen away again, this time by hazel eyes and freckles._ _ _ _

____He grunted slightly as she raised her hands to his bloody wound, inspecting it lightly._ _ _ _

____“You’re going to need stitches.”_ _ _ _

____Ben moved to stand up, not wanting to impose any more than he already had, which was a lot considering he was now bleeding on her perfectly manicured lawn._ _ _ _

____“I’m sure I’ll be okay,” He said. Ben surely didn’t feel okay by any means, but this woman didn’t need to know that._ _ _ _

____“Bloody hell, don’t be stubborn. You probably have a concussion, and I really don’t want to call a mortician because you bled out on my lawn. I’d have to call your family, it’d be a whole mess and one I don’t want to deal with so you’re coming with me.” During her monologue she drug him by the arm to an old, blue Volkswagen bug. She turned around and gave him a once over before adding, “lets hope you fit in my car.”_ _ _ _

____The ride to the urgent care center was fuzzy at best, but a car ride Ben knew he would remember._ _ _ _

____“So,” the problematic woman said as she backed out of her driveway. “I’m Rey. Considering I’ll be your caretaker for the day I feel I have the right to know a first name.”_ _ _ _

____Ben looked over at her, all smiles and sunshine as wisps of brown hair blew around her face as the spring air flitted through the car window. She was a problem. Ben had no freaking clue who Rey was and yet had already fallen. Literally._ _ _ _

____“Benjamin Solo.”_ _ _ _

____“Benjamin huh? I gotta be honest with you I was thinking you’d have more of a Jock name. Very studious name you got there.” He didn’t know if she was normally this talkative or if she was just trying to fill the awkward silence Ben was so good at creating, but he loved it. He could listen to her all day._ _ _ _

____“Well, you don’t know anything about me. Maybe I am a studious person.”_ _ _ _

____“Mhmm. Well maybe, but clearly you’re much more. Your body doesn’t exactly read ‘I read poetry and analyze works of fiction’. Its more along the lines of ‘I could sling you over my shoulder like you weigh a pound and devour you whole’ type.” They made a left turn on to main street._ _ _ _

____“And what’s to say I am incapable of both?”_ _ _ _

____She looked at him then, all doe eyed. There was a light smirk playing across lips that Ben really wants to kiss._ _ _ _

____“Okay Benjamin—"_ _ _ _

____“Ben.”_ _ _ _

____“Okay Ben,” She smiles lightly. “What studious things do you do exactly?” The come to a red light and she looks at him before reaching back and grabbing a bright yellow beach towel._ _ _ _

____She throws it at him. “Don’t bleed on my seats.”_ _ _ _

____Ben picks up the towel and places it over his eye as he thinks on the question, completely baffled by this woman next to him._ _ _ _

____“I do calligraphy.”_ _ _ _

____She looks over at him before laughing lightly._ _ _ _

____“That’s endearing.”_ _ _ _

____Ben smiles in response to her. He wants to hear more of that laugh, learn more about her in general, and his brain then decides to pick up speed from one hundred to one thousand in that moment. All because of her._ _ _ _

____He can’t say he is surprised exactly. She was technically the reason he was here right now._ _ _ _

____Ben, who was no stranger to a concussed state, felt that fuzzy feeling coming on. The one that has you just aware enough to know what you’re about to say but too gone to stop yourself from saying it. Like the late wearing off of anesthesia, or being slightly buzzed. It got steadily stronger until his thoughts became primary._ _ _ _

____“I ran into the it because of you.” He didn’t know why he was telling her, but she seemed to enjoy his confession because she looked over at him with that look in her eye._ _ _ _

____“Oh?” Her subtlety not subtle question was enough to spur his concussed brain onward without._ _ _ _

____They pulled into the ER and Rey parked._ _ _ _

_____Don’t do it. Don’t you dare say— ____ _ _ _

______“I ran past your yard, which is very nice by the way. Manicured, very earthy. I always wondered who maintained the greenery every time I passed. You know I expected a sweet older lady. Like the ones who bake cookies and give them to kids on the block, and instead you were there in that sundress and I was taken aback.” She was staring at him now, lips slightly parted and a glimmer in her eyes that Ben couldn’t quite place but adored nonetheless._ _ _ _ _ _

_______Quit while you’re ahead. You haven’t revealed anything yet. Let’s stop brain. ____ _ _ _ _ _

________“And I just couldn’t help but stare. There was just something about you. I was like ‘ahha yes, her. And my brain just latched on so much I wasn’t looking and that damn yellow sundress.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“I’m waiting for the part where you tell me you’d like to fuck me so well I forget my name.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Ben was speechless. His fuzzy brain had to take a minute to catch up._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Well, um. Yeah. I mean. I was trying to refrain myself from saying that but yeah.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________She patted his scrunched up leg slightly before removing herself from the car._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Are you going to come or not?” She was over on his side of the car carelessly leaning over the window down to his current height and giving him full access to something he was trying very hard not to think about. Very hard. Granted, her tone of voice wasn’t helping, considering Ben knew exactly what her context was._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________And there it was. Another look that Ben was now permanently saving to his file folder of Rey. This was a particular favorite._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Yeah, yep. I’m… yeah.” He switched hands on the yellow towel and opened the door.  
It was a good thing she grabbed his wrist and drug him into the clinic because otherwise Ben didn't know if he would have been able to walk properly. Even now it was a challenge. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________He checked in and then sat in the waiting room, hoping it wouldn’t take too long to go in to get stitched up. Ben didn’t know just how much more of Rey he could take._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________It wasn’t even like she was doing anything. Nothing else had happened since her insinuation in the car, but somehow every sigh, every movement of her body was killing him slowly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________She got up to get a complimentary water and Ben had to drag his eyes away from her._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________Be a decent human being. Don’t do anything stupid. You are a grown ass man, your impulse control should be up to par. ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________The problem was that Ben had never had this feeling before. Sure, he had been attracted to women, that was no stranger to him. But casual flings in grad school and nameless women in bars weren’t near as dangerous as Rey._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________He had spent maybe an hour with her yet he already felt as if he’d known her a lifetime._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Call him crazy, or a romantic, but it was as if their souls just connected in a way that was indescribable. She was the perfect opposite. A sunshine to his darkness. A compliment to his blunt and awkwardness._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________She was absolutely perfect._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________A nurse called his name from somewhere in the room. It took him a moment to dig himself out of his thoughts before following her into one of the rooms._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Oh man, what happened?” The nurse had looked up from her clipboard. Ben read her name was Lilith before responding._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“He ran into my mailbox.” Rey beat him to it, her voice chiming in from behind him causing him to smile._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________He pointed behind him. “Yep, that.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“I see. I’m assuming you’re the girlfriend? You can sit down on the table.” She walked around to a counter to start to prep supplies._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________He was about to tell her that no, in fact he had never met Rey before today. Never even seen her or else they would have seen him much earlier, but she beat him to it. “That’s correct.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Ben whipped around to look at her but Rey was just staring at her hands, a sheepish smile playing across her lips._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Okay, well we will stitch you up here real quick, check for a concussion and any other injuries and then you should be on your way.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Sounds good.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Ben was sporting a brand new look once he left. Instead of a gouging cut he had a series of black stitches that ran along his face._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________He sat back down in Rey’s car after dealing with insurance and payment and waited for her to start up the vehicle._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________It was getting dark. All was golden in the sky as the day met the night. It made Rey look surreal as she settled into her car, taking a moment to glance over at him. Her skin was glowing and the image made something in his heart clench. It was a mundane moment. The sort of thing that spoke of time spent together, so much so that the other party just _knew _them. It felt like something shared between lovers. Domestic. Perfect.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________He wished his doctor confirmed concussion addled brain wasn’t just coming up with fake situations to comfort his love deprived heart._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________She started back, Ben not even realizing she was taking him back to her house until she drove into her driveway. He was about to ask if she could drop him off at his apartment when she spoke._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Seeing as how the day isn’t over yet, as your honorary caretaker I feel like you should stay with me so I can make sure you don’t fall asleep considering your current state.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Ben just nodded, not even thinking about what he was agreeing to._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________She smiled, big and bright, and he was very glad he chose that option._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________He was expecting nothing less than what he was greeted with as they stepped through the front door. Potted plants were scattered everywhere, and little pieces of Rey filled every space. A blanket sat crumpled on her couch, a tray of mail was piled up on the front table. It was incredibly homey and exactly what Ben didn’t know he needed._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________She grabbed his hand, something he started to really realize now. As if she took every chance she had to touch him, and took him on a house tour._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________They ended the tour in her bedroom, a convenient place to be, and she peered up at him. She looked so small from where he was standing. So fragile, which, was funny considering he was the one who had a split open face._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________He couldn’t stop himself from truly examining her in all her beauty. There was a little scar on her cheek that he wondered how she got, and freckled on her nose that was like a constellation of stars. A whole galaxy._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________He found he didn’t mind it when he asked, “May I kiss you?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Her response was answer enough as smiling lips met his. She was persistent, and wholly beautiful. A force to be reckoned with as she urged him on, parting his mouth and tracing his tongue with her own._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________She tasted like light and honey. Some indescribable combination that set his bones alight and his mind spinning._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Her hands moved to his hair, careful of his stitches. She scratched his scalp and pulled him down to her, as if she couldn’t get enough of him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________He moaned into her mouth and she smiled again._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________They paused for a moment, Rey peering up at him again. This time with a look in her eyes that he could describe._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“I’m assuming that means yes?” He asked._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Yes. God yes.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________With a new found vigor Ben kissed her again, this time backing her up to one of her bedroom walls until her back was pressed up against it. He lifted her up and held her there, angling his head now to reach her._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________He was getting increasingly harder by the second, not that he wasn’t already since that was a battle he had been fighting ever since he laid eyes on her. Her gentle moans and stuttered breathing weren’t helping with the fact._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________He lifted her again, this time letting her fall over his shoulder needing to move just a little faster, and took her over to the bed._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Rey bounced lightly as he placed her on the bed before moving to remove that taunting sundress._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________He paused for a moment before asking, “Can I fuck you until you forget your name?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________She giggled. “Yes Ben, I will gladly forget I even exist outside of you if you want to go that far.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“I’m clean,” Ben said hoping he would get her confirmation._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Me too.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Ben responded by removing her dress in one go. His breath was immediately stolen from him as the action revealed her bare breasts, not caged away by a cursed bra._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________He kissed her stomach lightly as he worked her underwear down her legs, reveling in the salty taste of sweat on her skin. Losing his mind to the smoothness of it._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“You are… so beautiful.” It came out as a breathy sigh, as if he was finally lifted of a weight he was carrying._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________She stared down at him lips parted in a gasp as he drug his nose between the small valley of her breasts and left a tender kiss on her sternum._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________He was suddenly grateful of his long limbs as closed his mouth around one of her pert nipples whilst simultaneously circling her clit with his fingers. She was drenched. Ben wondered how exactly he had gotten this lucky, or rather, unlucky? This wondrous, magnificent, woman to which he had desperately fallen for reciprocated his feelings. At least physical attraction._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“ _Ben. _” She shivered beneath him.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Shhh, I’ll take care of you.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“ _Please. _”___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________He pressed his index into her then, knowing she needed more than he was currently giving her and she moaned into his neck._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“More, I need more,” She breathed._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________He gave her just that and added a finger._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Ben ground into the edge of the bed, trying to relieve some of the pressure in his groin while he worked her closer to an orgasm. He wanted this to last. He wanted her to remember him as he would her, even if it was for different reasons. When their interaction undoubtedly ended he just wanted one memory of him preserved in her mind._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________She came with his name on her lips. Ben couldn’t help but smile, satisfied with his work and loving every moment he got to spend watching her fall apart, cunt fluttering around his fingers._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________He removed his hand from her before smearing the remnants of her on her inner thigh before tracing the invisible line with his tongue._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“You have no idea how long I’ve dreamt of you fucking me.” The confession caught him of guard and he stopped. Removing himself from in between her legs Ben looked up at her._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“You dream of me sweetheart?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“Yes. Ever since the first time I saw you running outside of my window.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“Well then I should get back to making your dreams come true.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________He resumed his lapping, finally zeroing in on his determined destination. She was salty and heady and everything he could have wished for, tasting infinitely better than he expected. No one would compare to her, could compare to her, and as he parted her folds with his tongue, drinking her in like a man without water, he was certain he would never get over her._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________He sucked and lapped at her, overwhelmed by it all. She shuddered and moaned beneath him and he wished he could preserve this moment forever. Relive it. Relish in it. In this moment she was wholly his._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________He flattened his hand to her stomach as she rutted into him. In hindsight it might not have been the best decision to eat her out while he had stitches in his face. He felt a slight pain as she closed her legs around his face, her pleasure catching up with her as she came._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________She finally finished riding her orgasm and released him from between her legs._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________He took a breath of fresh air. It was like being reborn. Ben didn’t know if he would ever be able to stop. To come back from that experience._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“See, I told you looked like the type to sling people over shoulders and devour them.” Ben grinned._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“I guess your predictions were correct then.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Rey’s breathing was still unsteady as she spoke, eyes closed, and Ben watched her in all her boneless beauty and he worked on removing his jogging shorts. He needed to take care of his needs. Desperately._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________He knelled on the floor, head pressed into to bed and eyes closed before handling his cock._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“What are you doing?” Rey bounded from her spot on the bed and peered over the side of it._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“I’m _handling _things.”___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Rey pulled him up by his hair until he was looking at her. “And _why _are you doing it without me?” Her tone was accusatory and desperate, and Ben… well Ben really wished he could but he didn’t exactly plan on fucking anyone during his run and was unprepared. He told her as much.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________“And I am not pulling out. That’s too risky.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________“I’m not asking you too. I’m on birth control.” She was pulling him up to the bed now. Ben couldn’t help but notice the look she had once he revealed him to her. Permanent documents, these looks. He was saving every one._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________“Pill?” He asked._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________“IUD.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________He ‘hmmd’ before deciding. That was safer._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________“Okay.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________Ben was rewarded with one of her amazing smiles._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________“Take your shirt off, I know what you’re hiding and I find it quite rude to deprive a girl from her goods,” she said as she played with his hair from the bed before releasing him with a push._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________“Okay sweetheart.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________“And keep calling me that. I love it.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________Ben smirked at this newfound bossy Rey, completely content to fulfill all her wishes._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________He shucked off his shirt and Rey looked him over. Studied him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________“I knew it was an eight pack.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________She drug him down to her then, kissing him without any break before urging him to flip over onto his back. He abliged and she straddled him before running her hands up and down his chest._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________“God I can’t believe this is actually happening,” she said as she positioned herself over him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________Slowly she sank down onto his length._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________This. _This _was why Ben was still alive.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________Rey was so tight, perfectly made to form around him. To drive him crazy._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________He told her as much, or at least what he could get out before Rey started moving above him, riding him in such a way that his brain shut down, the only thing comprehensible was the pleasure. The friction. The general her-ness that made Ben exist outside himself._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________“You are so big.” Her words were breathy, satisfied. Beautiful._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________The sight before him was beyond description, and coming from someone who analyzes works of fiction, that was saying something._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________After a time he flipped them over, wanting it to be his actions that made her fall over the edge._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________“I wasn’t— _ah _— done.” He drove into her even harder in response, lifting her hips to get the angle just so. A small ‘oh’ was all that escaped her.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________She cried out in ecstasy with every thrust, hitting that spot inside her that made her eyes roll back into her head._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________The increasing pressure in his groin screamed at him to come. Ben reached down to where they were joined and applied pressure to Rey’s clit, hoping, praying that would be enough._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________She came without warning and Ben followed, burying his head in her breasts._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________“That was amazing. You are amazing,” Rey sighed into his hair, raking her nails lightly against the backs of his ears._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________A long silence thrummed throughout the room. Ben listened to her heart beat through her chest, its steady rhythm slowly decreasing._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________“Do you want to get breakfast tomorrow?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________Ben looked up at her then, the biggest grin on his face and said, “That would be absolutely perfect sweetheart.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> Congrats! You somehow made it through that terribleness that I call a fic. You honestly deserve an award.
> 
> Thank you all and especially thank my amazing friend to whom this work is gifted to. Without her I probably wouldn't have published this.


End file.
